Thiago
Thiago is the wolf-like chimaera whose revenant body is discovered by Karou underneath Brimstone's shop. As the son of The Warlord, general of the chimaera army, and his father's right hand, he occupied a very high position of power in the society of Loramendi. Having survived the destruction of Loramendi, he becomes general of the rebel army consisting of approximately sixty surviving chimaera soldiers and Karou. His gonfalon displays a wolf, accompanied with the motto "victory and vengeance". Appearance Thiago, being the son of the stag-headed Warlord, was originally a Hartkind chimaera. However, his soul was resurrected into a muscular body of high-human and wolf aspect. Despite his age, his face still resembles that of a handsome young man with striking ice-blue eyes. As his nickname suggests, he has long white hair, white down on his chest, and white wolf fur. He also wears white clothing, in order to provide "a canvas for the blood of his victims".Daughter of Smoke & Bone, Chapter 59, pg. 408 At mid-thigh, his legs become the furred haunches of a wolf - complete with canine feet and black claws. His broad hands resemble paws, with fur on their backs and claws protruding from human-like fingers. The palms of his hands, marked with hamsas, reveal his status as a revenant. Personality Thiago is a very strong warrior, but very arrogant. He has a fetish for "purity" (not having died and been resurrected) and for high-human aspect, both of which are hypocritical. Karou often notes the coldness and cruelty expressed in his eyes. Thiago is expertise in military tactics from years of warfare between chimera and angels. He is shown to be quite intelligent although rather narrow-minded since he refuses to accept an alliance between misbegotten and chimera despite Karou's pleas and knowing the chimera are horribly outnumbered. He is shown to be manipulative, telling Karou that the chimaera in the kasbah will grow to like her, while lying to his army that Karou, as Madrigal, told the secret of resurrection to Akiva. Thiago loses control of himself when roused (in battle or sexually), earning him the title "The Berserker." Background Thiago was originally Hartkind, from his father, the Warlord, but ordered that Brimstone make him a body that was wolf aspect, to his own specifications. He has been resurrected many times, and had several wives before expressing interest in Madrigal. Thiago has commanded the chimaera in battle long enough to have earned a reputation as "architect of impossible victories." Plot ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone Thiago was recently killed in battle when Karou stumbles across his body in the cathedral-like space underneath Brimstone's shop. He attacks Karou when he wakes up, demanding to know who she is. Before he can do her any more harm, he is wrenched off of her by Brimstone. It turns out that Thiago desired Madrigal and was going to claim her until she met Akiva. Angry at her rejection of him for a Seraph, Thiago personally makes sure that Akiva is tortured and that Madrigal gets the proper punishment: evanescence. Days of Blood & Starlight After finding Karou in the remains of Loramendi, Thiago makes her the new resurrectionist. When Karou realizes that he has been pretending to be kind, but has nursed a grudge against her for choosing Akiva over himself, he tries to stop her and a group of other remaining chimaera from joining her peace rebellion. He kills those chimaera and attempts to rape Karou, but dies when she stabs him in the neck. His soul is then lost to evanescence when Ziri sacrifices his body to lead the chimaera in Thiago's. Relationships Madrigal Thiago desires Madrigal, and lets it be known that he wants to take her as his next wife. She neither accepts nor rejects him outright, but her escape and subsequent relationship with Akiva makes it obvious she does not want Thiago. Warlord The Warlord is Thiago's father, although no emotional connection is shown between them. Memorable Quotes * ''"This gown, is it cut from shadow? I can hardly feel it between my fingers." Gallery ... Trivia *After Thiago's demise he is possessed by Ziri. Karou often notes how different the body looks in comparison to the two beings control over it. Thiago had a definite air of cruelty and rigidness while Ziri is soft and looks full of wonder. *Even with Ziri's control over the body, Karou still feels extreme discomfort being within proximity of the White Wolf after his attempted rape. She is shown to have slight PTSD since she has to stifle the urge to reveal her trauma whenever the body is near her. (Ziri tries to keep a respectful distance from her sensing her discomfort). References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chimaera Category:Revenants Category:Hartkind Category:Daughter of Smoke and Bone Characters Category:Days of Blood and Starlight Characters